


Positions

by MiaMiMia



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, MAYBE!, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, a little bit graphic depictions of violence, alpha Flament, alpha Gilles, maybe dirty talk?, maybe? mpreg, omega Gustave
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: 恶俗情节，但是我就是想看。
Relationships: Gustave "Doc" Kateb/Gilles "Montagne" Touré, Olivier "Lion" Flament/Gustave "Doc" Kateb
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Positions

**Author's Note:**

> CP 盾医 狮医  
> 分级 M  
> 警告 ABO mpreg non-con 合奸 3P 也许有那么点公共场合性爱（我也不知道这么说对不对）也许有那么点dirty talk（感觉挺好玩的（你）也许有那么点领地意识的吃醋 哈哈！修罗场！恶俗 只是垃圾一大块 有bug我也不想关了 反正我爽了  
> 作者的话 好久没爬新墙头那么劲了 谢谢你 古斯塔夫 拯救了我阳痿了的鸡巴 不能怪我 只能怪你长在了我的xp上面 吸溜 好久没写ABO了 妈的前个墙头天天写cuntboy我他妈有点转不过来了 其实我是个好人 医生！！妈咪！！！奶奶！！给我打一针吧！！  
> 我，唉，你，我现在一个人好无聊啊，有没有老师陪我耍，我现在每天对着我的空间，不断地自我挣扎，我就像个孤独患者  
> 我保证很快本垒打，打他妈的，打，老子想中出他（你快住嘴

“这超出了范围，吉尔斯，注意你现在的行为。”  
古斯塔夫尝试着将自身本能的颤抖隐藏在声线下，可无论再如何努力，这些发抖的音调在他脆弱的鼓膜里不断滑稽地放大，像是一把厚重的锤子疼痛地敲打着他的神经。  
对方并没有理会古斯塔夫无端的指责，他双手圈着比他小上那么点儿的男人，远处看人们可能会觉得是两块黑色的巨大影子交融在一块，他强硬地将一只大腿挤进了古斯塔夫的双腿之间，没有征得任何同意。  
若是古斯塔夫不在非常时期——该死的热潮期，吉尔斯并不怀疑下手果断的医生会将他这条逾越规矩的大腿给打断，顺带还会给他上一节印象深刻的处理突发生理期的课程。  
这确实是超过范围了，也许没有，管他呢，吉尔斯此时此刻才不理会藏在暗处的摄像头亦或是路过小车会看到什么该死的画面，尤其是那堆凑在一块每天 不知道在聊什么的女孩们。  
两个该死的干员此时此刻挤在狭小的空间里，外面时不时传来交火的枪械热感，而他们两人唯一的搏斗方式便是看谁能把对方的氧气夺走。  
很明显的是，身为omega的古斯塔夫在这场该死的较量里处在下风。  
古斯塔夫扬起脑袋，尝试着挣脱来自于对方沉重的怀抱攻击，就像是对方那该死的盾，洒下的阴影几乎让他喘不过气。若不是这脑部厚重的防具与面前的防尘布料，吉尔斯一定会看到他像是一只脱水的鱼，在炙热的沙滩上弓着身体无助的张着嘴，而这般呼吸很愚笨，他所学的抵抗技巧不断告诉他——这样只会更大范围的将alpha的信息素吸入呼吸道，从内而外激起热潮涌动罢了。  
吉尔斯的alpha信息素还是能从他遮盖到几乎找不到裸露肌肤的护甲里流露，对于处于突然热潮期的古斯塔夫而言一丝丝便足够了。一手摁住了不愿意直视自己的古斯塔夫，强迫对方的眼睛看着他而不是落在旁边的木头碎屑上——他有点生气，他在该死地生这些抢夺了古斯塔夫视野定焦的木头的气，虽然这个动作让后者重重地撞在了地板上，发出沉闷的响声。  
红了眼的omega瞪着他，古斯塔夫很生气——毋庸置疑，在这场变了节奏的压制下谁能够保持所谓的冷静，他一定想要拿起手中的枪将吉尔斯扫成一个筛子，尽管刚才那些子弹只是在盾上发出几声欢快的叫唤。  
瞧瞧，平日的医生在此刻像是一只被惹怒了的猫，拱起腰杆，龇牙咧嘴，却被捏紧了后颈，使不出任何办法，强撸的猫可能不太甜——确实是这么一回事，吉尔斯将他的口罩给扯了下来，果不其然古斯塔夫更发恶狠狠地瞪着他，甚至再一次腰部发力想要踹下这不甚清醒的alpha，被完美地拦截下来。  
坏了，吉尔斯在此途中得到了一丝糟糕的取悦感，古斯塔夫这般不堪一击的表情只有他能看到——最起码在现在这种情况下便是如此，alpha征服强势的欲望夹杂着无名而起的性欲舔舐上吉尔斯的腹部，一路燃烧到大脑皮层，进而转为胡乱地扒下了古斯塔夫的脑部防具——这护目镜挡住他看到对方那双透水的眸子。  
他果然因为热潮期而热的一塌糊涂，两鬓的银丝沾了汗水而软绵绵地耷拉着，粗暴的手法惹来了古斯塔夫的不满，他微皱的眉头足够无声的告诉吉尔斯他现在有多么的怒火中烧，而不是欲火。  
医生要的并不是在战斗中被扯下防具，脆弱不堪的头部毫无保留地出现在对手的面前，无可挽救的局面，还没来得及自救就被宣判出局。  
他有点无奈且绝望地瞄了下房间的角落，没有任何摄像头，他们还处于死角，现在急需另外一人将黏扯到几乎成为一体的两人拉开，确实要演变为该死的就地强奸了——脑袋里胡乱的冒起咕噜泡沫。  
这不是什么该死的友好帮助，古斯塔夫恨不得揪住对方头盔下的头发好好地训斥一顿。  
无论是古斯塔夫亦或是吉尔斯，他们两人应该做的是跟小队频道报告这场该死的闹剧——两人在抗衡的途中遇到了医生的热潮期提前到来，他整个人重重地摔在了地上，没有任何征兆——而不是吉尔斯亲自来解决医生的热潮期，而吉尔斯现在像一只黏人的狗嗅着气味扒拉着古斯塔夫裤子从来不是一个最佳选择，尤其是在这个随时随地都有人可能经过的柜台下面。  
也许还有那么点挽救的可能，古斯塔夫晕乎乎地想到，即便是这个年纪的omega，他们也能够充分地对alpha的信息素起极大的反应，这便是自然的选择，随着年纪的增长，往年被抑制剂压制住的欲望会更加难以掩埋，尤其是他这般精英少有的omega，未被标记也未生育，所有一切与处子似乎没有多大的区别。  
他耻辱地意识到是身体脱离了大脑的控制，推开吉尔斯的手像是在无声的变相邀请，如果能够更为紧密的皮肤贴切那该会是一副什么光景——古斯塔夫差点因为这个想法咬到舌头，真恶心。  
恐慌像是刻意跟他唱反调，衍变成了无边的兴奋——居然还有这种该死的癖好？  
他能感知到自身喘出的气息像是预备烧开的炉子，嗡嗡地往外不断传递热量，同样的，吉尔斯凑近的面部与呼出的热浪轻轻刮着他面部的绒毛，让古斯塔夫下意识抖了身体，热流羞耻地找到了出口，湿润了一片。  
“我觉得....”吉尔斯听到了古斯塔夫的嘟囔，中间夹杂了他懊恼的叹气声，蹭了蹭靠着身后的柜台尽可能的坐直自己的身体，斜眼便看到了吉尔斯抓着他裤腰的手，带着防护手套，平日便是这般举着厚重的大盾，强壮有力，被禁锢住的猎物不由得吞了口唾沫。  
与其在这里被alpha强制性的脱下裤子，摁在千疮百孔的地板上狠狠的操进去，被队友发现的时候黏糊糊的成结根本没办法动弹——老实说这些色情大胆的画面不约而同的在两人的脑海里像闪电一般窜了过去，古斯塔夫抖了抖，如果他头上有一对猫耳朵的话肯定已经无奈地塌了下来，这真的太超出了意料范围。  
这不是说什么omega平权的时候了，当一个alpha将你双腿岔开架着，你的支点只有难堪地坐在对方的身上，而你的裆部与嘴硬截然相反鼓起来的情况之下，所有的一切都让医生想起来了他办公室里的碎纸机，除了嘎吱嘎吱的本能运作之外什么都想不到了。  
“如果我说...”低垂下眼睑，紧皱的眉头，躲闪的眼神惹来了对方的好奇，凑上前的鼻梁与沉重的身躯压在了腹部的伤口，古斯塔夫从嘴角处挤出了一丝听不出到底是欢愉还是痛楚的呻吟。  
意识到这点后吉尔斯后知后觉地尝试着支棱起来留出点空间，精英干员在此刻笨重地撞到了脑袋上的柜台，护甲发出了沉闷的响声，脑袋倒是没有事情，在古斯塔夫瞪大的眼睛里，还是留有最后一丝尊严的完美的接住了即将要摔下来的酒瓶，裂开的清脆响声可是会引来不小的骚动。  
即便如此，他还是听到了耳塞里传来的小队成员焦急的声音，确认情况以及请求给自己的屁股上扎一针的玩笑云云，古斯塔夫率先一步烦躁的将频道掐掉，下定决心，虽然他现在觉得全身上下发热的难受，右腿踹在后面的椅子上，卡死在墙壁的金属制品能给他较好的支撑点，不至于发软的身体一路往下滑动。  
我需要什么，古斯塔夫心里清楚，吉尔斯需要什么，古斯塔夫不太清楚，也许吉尔斯本人也不甚清楚。  
毕竟信息素在多重测试试验下是被证实能够扰乱思考与神经运动的，今天发生的一切假若事后吉尔斯愿意分享脑内行动的话，他其实还挺乐意把这些记录在档案里，以后再说。  
“我可以给你标记。”  
他说的很小声，却像是一记重弹在吉尔斯的脑海里炸开，主动送上门的医生属实是有点罕见，乱扔的针脚遇到脚都比这个概率要高的多。吉尔斯愣了下，很明显一时之间有点犹豫，揣摩着对方话语的深层意味。  
看着对方逐渐阴沉下来的脸庞，古斯塔夫多次意识到说话喜欢喘气亦或是间断的话并不是什么好事，他颤抖着手指拉开自己的防护服，露出更大一块肌肤，他尝试着露出发疼肿胀的腺体，但有些失败，生怕脑海运转过来的吉尔斯将他的裤子扒拉下来，那裸露在外的湿到一塌糊涂的屁股将成为他今天晚上睡梦里尴尬焦躁的对象，那可是会让古斯塔夫记下来一辈子的。  
“我指的是脖子上的标记，暂时的。”  
侧过脑袋，更好地将脖颈上的小块皮肤露出来，他看不到吉尔斯的表情，也听不到对方准备说些什么，或者是感知到对方做些什么，古斯塔夫有点烦躁，这已经是他在这件事情上作出的最大的让步了。  
即便他的身体在一次又一次叫嚣着更多的，填满，不留任何缝隙，直到承载不住，往外肆意的溢出。  
长时间没有动静，两个人以极其古怪的姿势僵持在这里，古斯塔夫反应似乎有些迟钝的神经在此途中才注意到吉尔斯顶在他屁股下面的裆部——他的护甲被顶起来才有视线落脚的可能，蠢蠢欲动地隔着布料蓄势待发——这不过是对于他的信息素错误的本能反应罢了，古斯塔夫自我解释到。  
alpha寻求得到一个该死的发泄口，古斯塔夫刚好在不合适的时机上撞上了枪口而已，总不可能吉尔斯会对他这种臭脸有什么该死的兴趣——准确而言是性趣。  
根据他过往对于alpha的医学研究，刚才那番话他已经在完全留住自身最后尊严的基础上最大限度的尊重对方了，吉尔斯的沉默让他感到愤怒的同时，还有些后怕，时间在一点点流逝，他所剩的理智并不能精准地告诉大脑神经末端还能够撑多久。  
“容我打扰下，请问，你的耳朵是不是有点不太好了？”微热的枪杆抵在吉尔斯的头盔上——顺着视线上下便是熟悉而又陌生的V308，微冷的空气夹杂着外来人的杀戮与冷漠的气息，另外一股信息素的闯入让古斯塔夫下意识的想要屏住呼吸。  
什么叫做祸不单行，他现在终于意识到了，事态失控的发展让他只觉得大脑一片该死的疼痛。


End file.
